Apariencias
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Lulu no es quien es, ella no es sofisticada ni nada así pero le cuesta ser quien es en verdad porque lo único que quiere es que su mamá se de cuenta de que siendo sofisticada puede volver a brillar sin embargo llega un día en el que ya no puede más y entonces se encuentra con alguien quien es lo contrario a ella...


N/A

Hace mucho que deseaba subir mis historias espero les gusten.

Su vida giraba en torno a las apariencias siempre había sido así tan solo deseaba que su madre volviera a ser aquella actriz famosa por esa simple razón se había obligado a ser quien era aunque su verdadero ser se quedara escondido entre toda esa marea de sentimientos superficiales pero bueno no cambiaría hasta que su madre se diera cuenta de que tenía que seguir siendo glamorousa de lo contrario no podría triunfar es que no era complicado al menos enteder que tenía que seguir siendo una estrella por esa razón había decidido ayudar a Easter en su caza del embrión porque ella deseaba que su madre volviera a ganar trofeos y esas cosas sin embargo todo se fue a la borda cuando conocio a Hinamori Amu esa ni a de cabello rosa le había abierto los ojos pero le dio lo mismo porque habían pasado cinco años desde esa vez, no había vuelto a ver a esos chicos a ninguno de ellos pero ella seguía siendo la misma de esa época en pocas palabras vivía de las apariencias porque a diferencia de su madre ella triunfaria siendo alguien sofisticada porque pensaba que todo el mundo amaba a la gente así, cuan equivocada estaba.

El timbre sono era viernes, Lulu se levanto de su asiento con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido asi era mejor entonces vio a un grupo de chicas en la parte trasera del salón ella no tenía amigas ni falta que le hacía es decir, ella sola podría con su vida no necesitaba llorar en el hombro de alguien y esas cosas que hacían las amigas - ¿Invitaras a DeMorselle-san? - pregunto una chica entonces detuvo sus movimientos la verdad es que jamás había ido a una fiesta porque no la invitaban nunca - No ya sabes que es demasiado sofisticada no creo que le gusten las cosas que la gente normal hacen - eso le dolio a ella porque era normal solo que no debía mostrarlo ya que si lo mostraba sería una verdadera insesatez ella debía ser así y punto - Vamos - esas chicas salieron corriendo del salón porque a pesar de sus 17 años ellas si se divertían, ellas si tenían novios, ellas si tenían amigas en cambio ella no se divertía, no tenía novio es más ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, no tenía amigas estaba completamente sola, suspiro para salir del salón extrañaba a Nana esta se encontraba en su huevo a causa de sus estupideces porque se había vuelto asi y por ello su guardian chara se había quedado en su huevo extrañaba mucho a esa muñequita pero bueno había sido su decisión después de todo y tenía que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias, salio del colegio caminando a paso calmado se sentía mal ella quería ser normal pero al parecer le era imposible romper esa coraza suspiro un poco mientras se detenía en un semáforo entonces se encontro con uno de sus compañeros quien la miraba con una leve sonrisa era conciente de que despertaba interés en el sexo masculino pero odiaba eso porque ningun chico le gustaba, paso la avenida con dirección al parque le apetecía sentarse cerca del río no queria llegar a casa temprano ya que sus padres estaban en un evento en Portugal pues se abría uno de los restaurants de su papa estaba feliz por este pero no le gustaba estar sola en la casa, detuvo sus pasos en el río hacía un buen tiempo entonces se quito los zapatos al igual que las calcetas y metio sus pies en el agua era el único momento en que podía ser ella misma sin que le importaran las apariencias entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien jugaba cerca de ella viro la vista encontrarse con un chico que estaba jugando con un perrito lanzandole la pelota de un lado a otro se ve a demasiado entretenido este era un castaño bastante alto y esbelto al parecer era deportista entonces vio que este tenía un arete en la oreja izquierda se veía muy sexy con este fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había pensado en un chico como un chico cuando jamás hab a sucedido eso, se mordio el labio moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación debía alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Algo cayo a su lado causando que diera un leve grito debido a la imprensión - Lo siento! - grito el chico quien venía corriendo con el animalito en brazos se veía tan tierno el chico - N-No es nada - se sorprendio del tartamudeo jamás había tartamudeado - Seguro que es refrescante - dijo este señalando que sus pies estaban dentro del río entonces el hizo lo mismo mientras dejaba que el perrito siguiera jugando con la pelota - Un gusto Souma Kukai - saludo este extendiendole la mano que a ella le parecio más grande que la suya propia - Un gusto DeMorselle Lulu - no le gustaba mucho su apellido japonés - ¿Vas en la preparatoria? - le pregunto este observando su uniforme ella se sentía cómoda estando con el chico cuando jamás había querido estar a solas con uno de ellos - Si ¿y tú? - jamás había sido atrevida pero es que con esa persona a su lado todo le salía natural - En la universidad - respondio este entonces se levanto con los pies mojados y empezo a correr por todo el río con el animalito que lo seguía a grandes ladridos a Lulu le parecía imberosimil que un chico mayor que ella se comportara como un crío es decir las personas que asistían a la universidad se veían serias pero el castaño era todo lo contrario a lo que eran estas personas ¿qué no le daba vergüenza comportarse como un niño? volvio la vista al río entonces sintio que alguien la jalaba de la mano para ponerla en pie se encontro con esos ojos amarillos o eran verdes? la verdad es que parecían ambos - ¿Qué crees que haces? - pregunto la rubia soltandose del agarre de este sentía que la piel le quemaba con el contacto de este - Quiero que jueges conmigo, venga - no espero respuesta alguna tan solo la tomo de la mano para comenzar a correr con ella por todos lados entonces fue que Lulu se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo tras un animal cuando ella no era así por lo que se solto brucamente del agarre del chico mirandose los pies los que se encontraban tierrosos - No quiero seguir con esto - dijo la rubia regresando sobre sus pasos era hora de tomar sus cosas era hora de regresar a casa - ¿Porqué te preocupa tu aspecto? - pregunto Kukai con los brazos extendidos enfatizando su pregunta - Porque a si debe ser - contesto simplemente la chica escuchando la risa de este - No tiene porque preocuparte el divertirte no es tan malo - argumento este dando la espalda pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la risa de la chica - Eres un universitario creo que debes de comportarte como tal no como un chico de cinco años - se alejo esta caminando pero se detuvo al sentir un tirón en su brazo por parte del castaño - No tienes derecho a criticarme si con tan solo verte me dices que eres una persona aburrida dejame decirte que así jamás le gustaras a alguien - la solto para regresar despreocupadamente con el animalito no le importaba si había sido rudo esa chica no tenía porque decirle que era un niño de cinco años cuando ella parecía una anciana.

Lulu no cabía en su sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras de parte del chico entonces tomo una bola de barro y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacía este quien tan solo se quedo de pie - ¡Idiota! - grito con los puños apretados a punto de derramar lágrimas pero las contuvo ella era alguien sofisticada así que no lloraría dio media vuelta pero entonces sintio que algo golpeaba su espalda no le hizo falta preguntar que era claro que lo sabía es por eso que arremetio contra este, lo que había empezado como una guerra para molestar al otro o para descargarse por los insultos pronunciados ahora no era una guerra si no era un juego divertido por primera vez Lulu dejo de lado la sofisticación y esas cosas se estaba divirtiendo como jamás lo había hecho ella conocía al chico era uno de los guardianes no sabía si el la conocía le daba lo mismo tan solo le agradaba estar divirtiendose con ese chico... el se acerco demasiado para golpearla en el pecho entonces ella dio un paso hacía atrás cubriendose pero hacía atrás se encontraba una pequeña bajada entonces alcanzo a gritar y a cerrar los ojos pero sintio que alguien la abrazaba para que el impacto no fuera demasiado doloroso, abrio los ojos y se encontro con los de él quien le sonreía un poco, se encontraba debajo de este con la respiración demasiado agitada entonces sintió que este colocaba sus labios sobre los de ella penso en separarlo pero es que el calor que sentía en el vientre le decía lo contrario así que con su nula experiencia le correspondio pero entonces se separo no sabía como responder así que termino escondiendose en su pecho mientras se mordía el labio - ¿Porqué te separaste? ¿No disfrutas igual que yo? ¿Tienes novio? - la voz del chico sonaba un tanto desesperada - N-No es que no se... no se... besar - el admitirlo le costo más que nunca porque en su primer beso se había separado y no había sido lindo por culpa de su maldita inexperiencia, se sentía una inútil - No hay problema hay demasiado tiempo para aprender además yo sere elú nico que te bese a partir de hoy - coloco de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella y poco a poco fue moviendolos entonces le mordio el labio inferior e instintivamente gimio un poco entonces sintio que este colaba su lengua entre su cabidad y empezaba a explorar dentro de ella dejo de pensar y se abandono a las sensaciones que ese simple beso le otorgaban, era su primer beso si podría decirlo así y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, Kukai no era como ella era un niño pero ella tambien lo era y apartir de hoy sería así porque quería estar junto a ese chico el resto de su vida quiza sonaba tonto porque lo acaba de conocer pero le gustaba, sus manos se colocaron alrededor de su cuello mientras este guiaba las suyas a sus caderas ese era terreno sagrado pero estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Ambos eran diferentes, no se parecían en nada o quiza si solo era cuestión de que ella se decidiera a ser quien en verdad era y lo haría porque deseaba ver a Nana, porque deseaba estar con Kukai y por sobre todas las cosas lo deseaba porque quería ser ella misma y dejar de vivir de las apariencias, si definitivamente sería ella misma apartir de hoy.

* * *

**N/A**

**Me ha quedado bien al menos así lo pienso. Espero les guste.**


End file.
